Shadowed Dawn
by Ner'ual Say'lar
Summary: Chapter 1: It begins… Darkness Unleashed...: There has always been good and evil in the world... one cann't exsist without the other... but evil wants to tip that fragile balance and it's chose n someone to usher in the For told Shadowed Dawn. Plze RR!


**Shadowed Dawn**

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Chapter 1_: _**_It begins… Darkness Unleashed... _

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

     Ok peeps this is just something that I started to indulge my slightly sick mind… If you've read some of the older original X-Men comics this may sound familiar… The Belasco thing actually happened to Colossus sister Illyana… but I love Kurt… if from my other stories you hadn't gotten that already... and I think it works much better my way… but for those who have no idea what I'm talking about… and haven't read the comic... don't worry... just enjoy the ride… ^__^ \,,/

     I'm going for evilness here people, trying to expand my writing talent, so… you have been warned… and Comments, good or bad are more then welcome... 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

     It was just like any other day… the sun was shining brightly, the birds were singing and it was Friday… and Kurt Wagner couldn't have been happier. He had opted for a refreshing walk back to the institute for gifted after his school day was done. He had drawn the short straw and was going to stop by the shops and stock up on snacks for the 'Mega Monster Movie Marathon' night he, Scott and Evan where planning.

     He entered the shops and practically bought out the whole place. Everything from chocolate, crisps to an assortment of various sweets and lots and lots of fizzy carbonated drinks that made you burp uncontrollably. It was a good thing he was over 99.9% muscle, otherwise he wouldn't have had a hope in hell of carrying the lot home. Then the longhaired teen began the short trek home and was blissfully unaware of the fact he was being closely watched from somewhere else and from some other time. 

     The watcher continued to study his quarry throw a simmering, swirling portal of mist. Iris less eyes closely examined the pail young man as a red-skinned talon hand caressed an ornate silver medallion with loving tenderness. A wicked smile split his face; his sharp fangs glinted in the low torchlight.

     _//Soon little demon…//_ The tall figure thought as the German mutant wound his way throughthe streets. _//You have no idea of the glorious destiny that awaits you, young one… but you will…very soon... not long now…// _His smile twisted wickedly as he chuckled. Then with a gesture of his hand a large flash of grey light exploded in the darkness.

  "S'YM! OSREELA! STAND FORTH!" He cried. The light changed into two solid forms…

     The first was a towering**,** hulking figure of a monstrous demon. The character was built like a brick shit house**, **pink-skinned with muscle upon muscle. A large**,** thick tail protruded from the base of his spine, tree trunk legs**,** and large arms with hands the size of serving platters armedwith four sharp-clawed fingers hung from his sides. His massive head was the epitome of ugliness. Sharp, crooked, jagged teeth protruded from his jaws. 

     His large nose was pushed up in a pig like way. His brow sloped down making his beady evil black eyes squinty. Long**,** horse-like ears and a single horn in the middle of his head completed his monstrous appearance, wearing only a pair of tight pants and a black waist coat. _(A/N: Pants in __England__ means underwear and that what I mean…)_

     The second figure, striking in contrast and could not be any more different, only reached the chest of her companion.Strikingly beautiful, she was tall and slim, with lush curves in all the right places. Her skin was deep emerald green, and she had fiery crimson red hair that flowed gently over her bare shoulders like a blood-stained waterfall. Her eyes were both pupil less and iris less and shone bright violet with an eerie light. 

     She wore a long skirt that ended at mid-shin withlong splits running up each side, all the way to the hip. Her halter top left nothing to the imagination. Her dainty feet were in sandals with wrap-a-round laces that went all the way to her knee. Two sheathed swords were attached to her back in an X shape. Silver bangles, rings and a ornate necklace with attached amethyst crystals adorned her neck. Her long, pointed ears were pierced many times with simple silver hoops. She looked like a fairy tale forest nymph.   

     "Greetings master…" The female cooed softly with a respectful bow.

  "G'day, Boss… How ya diddling?" The large thing asks cheerfully, leaning up against the wall.

  "Well… considering the time that is nearly upon us…"

  "Wa? already?" S'ym seemed surprised.

  "You never could keep track of things could you…" Osreela scowled at the large male.

     "Snot S'my's fault…" He pouted, or what could be interpreted as a pout.

  "Enough, my minions… prepare yourselves… for the hour of change is drawing near… the Shadowed Dawn will soon take place…," He looked back at the misty screen and another sly smile graced the dark figure's face. "… Then the Land of Death will be created… and we shall rises again…"

     "Bout time I'd say… we been waitin' 35,000,000 years…" The giant said cheerfully, cracking his knuckles. "I can't wait to have some fun…" Osreela rolled her eyes at her associates comment.

 "It has been long in the coming… but it will be well worth the wait…" He dark man said, caressing the beautiful medallion again as he watch Kurt ascend the steps of the institute where his friend helped him with the bags. "You'll see…"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

     It was 6:30am in the morning, movie marathon had finished hours ago, but for some reason… Kurt was finding it hard to get to sleep. It had been one of the best nights he'd ever had, He, Evan and Scott had sat around pigging out on junk food and making lewd, crude, obscene and outrageous comments about every movie… he'd never had so much fun…

     He didn't usually had trouble sleeping, especially with his high metabolism. If he didn't get his regular amount of sleep he was ratty for days. But tonight seemed to be one of those nights where no matter what he did, sleep just eluded him. He sighed and rolled over onto his stomach, scrunching the pillow up under him, trying to make himself comfortable. He thought he finely cracked it, and was just about to drop off, when something strange happened.

     _({Kurt…})_ Said mutant's eyes shot open… his brow furrowing… _({Kurt…})_ A deep, smooth, rich voice called again, sounding as if it was coming from right inside his room… he sat up in bed… had he just heard that? Or was his mind playing tricks…? Too many monster movies in one night…? _({Kurt…})_

     "Who's there…? Professor? Jean? Is zhat you, Evan?"

_  ({It was I, young one…}) _The strange voice said again. 

  "And just exactly who are you?"

  _({A… Friend. Come unto me child. I am in desperate need of your help…})_

  "Help? Vait… if you need help let me go get zhe Professor and zhe ozher X-Men…"

  _({No… They can not do what you can… you are the only one…})_ Kurt wrestled inwardly, all his training and common sense was telling him to seek out the other X-Men, but another part of him… something deep inside… was aching to trust the voice.

     "Ach…," He sighed. "Ok… alright… how can I help you?"

  _({Just follow my voice…})_ Kurt got out of bed and did as he was requested. He walked cautiously over to the bay widows that led onto his balcony and opened them wide. A cold icy wind pelted him harshly. _({Yes… that's it… just follow my voice…Follow it… and soon you'll be in paradise…})_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

     "Wow… you two look like your about ready to, like, die…" Kitty stated as Scott and Evan yawned and picked at their breakfast.

  "Ah'm guessing your Movie nigh' was a success then?" Rouge asked with a knowing smile. Stupid grins spread over the two boys' faces.

  "It was the best…" Evan said sleepily.

  "I don't think I've laughed so much…" Scott yawned again. "Kurt's soooo funny when he gets going…"

     "So where is the elf?" Logan rumbled. "Did you finally find some way to wear his batters out?" He smirked as he cowed down on a sausage and a snigger went round the table.

  "I think he's still in the bathroom…" Jean piped up.

  "Man, some times he worse then a girl!" Evan said earning a glare from ever female from the table. "I err… Mean that in a good way…" He said sinking down in his chair.

  "Sure ya did, Porcupine…" Rouge growled.

     "Well, considering he has all that fur to take care of it's not a surprise he takes ages…" Scott said, defending his blue friend, just as there was the familiar bamf and stench of brimstone that alerted everyone the German had entered the room. 

  "Gutten Morgen…" He said in a low and smooth, almost sultry voice. All present took one look at him and did a double, some even a triple take. Jaws dropped in astonishment and eyebrows raised in curiosity.

     Kurt had, apparently, ditched his usually look for something a little… different. His dark hair was now gelled and slicked back, making his facial features and pointed ears more striking. His usual red top and over shirt were now replaced with a short-sleeved black shirt, the top few buttons undone showing off his well developed pectorals. 

     His usual baggy trousers were now tight black leather. An ebony belt with silver studs and three chains of varying length hung down, the metal chains hanging in such a way that it extenuated the curvature of his backside. A pair of black combat boots, designed especially for his unique feet, completed the outfit. Altogether, he was a very striking sight.

    "Whoa… Kurt, man… What happened to you! I'm diggin' it, but… wow…" Evan said with appraisal.

  "Did you, like, go skinny dipping in Rouge's wardrobe?" Kitty yelped as the Goth thumped her on the arm.

  "Nine… I just felt like a change…" Said the German as he slipped into his chair, his trousers making kinky noises as he moved.

  "So, where you headed elf? I'm guessing you're not dressed up like that to lounge around indoors…" The clawed mutant asked. Kurt shrugged as he helped himself to a big breakfast.

     "I vas planning to go down to zhe mall… you know… have a look round… do some vindow shopping… And pick up a few zhings…" He said with a rather secret smile.  

  "You're planning something…" Scott stated with a wave of his fork in the dark mutant's direction. Kurt smile turned into a sly devilish grin. 

     "Now… vhat makes you say zhat…"

  "Oh I don't know maybe it has something to do with that 'I'm-up-to-something-I-really-shouldn't-be-doing' glint in your eye's…" The German chuckled lowly then put on his best innocent look.

  "I don't know vhat you mean…" he said buttering his toast.

     "Well if your going, why don't we like, all go together… Me, Rouge and Evan were, like, planning on going to the mall today…" Kurt seemed to consider this.

  "Sound good… I'm in…" He smiled as he wolfed down his food. 

  "Great! That means we don't have to walk!" Evan cried cheerful at the prospect of getting a ride; Kurt was the only one out of the four that actually had a drivers license**. **Breakfast continued pleasantly**, **all very unaware of the strange look that was passing over the Professor's face as he watched Kurt.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

    Oooooo! So? What do you all think so far?

    This stories going to have shorter chapters then any of my other stuff... little experiment I'm trying out and see how it works.

   Tell me what you think... the rating will go higher as the story progresses...

   **Kurt:** Vow... your starting to get you stuff out pretty quick aren't you?

  **Ner'ual:** It's hard work _::__wipes sweat from brow::_... but it's getting there... with thanks to my dear, dear friend Elven! _::Glomps Elven::_

  **Elven****:** ^__^

  **Ner'ual:** She Betas my stuff... could not do without her!

  **Kurt:** Vhat a gal! _::hugs Elven too::_

    Please R+R!

   I live for your praise...

   Luv Ner'ual ^__^ \,,/ 


End file.
